


Pierre.......... They're Lesbians

by thepinballer



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: Caught, Drabble, F/F, HOW DO YOU TAG THINGS, I'm Just Practicing Writing With The Characters, Making Out, Short Shit Here, This Is A Lil Dumb Thing, This Is Part Of My Shitty American Teens AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinballer/pseuds/thepinballer
Summary: If nobody else is going to create Hélène/Marya content then I guess it's up to me





	

“Oh, Pierre, old friend! How- how- what are you doing here?”

 

“Hey bitch.”

 

Pierre furrows his brow at the two women, not sure  _ why  _ Marya’s face is so red or  _ why  _ Hélène looks so smug. Weren’t they just study- oh. “Were you guys making out?”

 

“No!” “Yup.”

 

Marya lightly smacks Hélène on the shoulder before sitting upright to adjust her blouse and the pins in her hair. Hélène simply sits back on her hands, smiling at Marya. After a moment she sighs and looks at Pierre, her look souring. “What do you want?”

 

“I just want my book back,” he states, staring off at the wall. They were  _ making out?  _ Like  _ kissing?  _ He can get Hélène making out with someone, all she does is suck face. But  _ Marya?  _ The same Marya that told Natasha kissing was gross and illegal until she was 21? The same Marya that turned down the entire football team? Wait, is Hélène saying something?

 

“Hey, jackass, do you know how to listen, or did you drink so much your brains rotted out?” she asks, laughing when Marya kicks her leg.

 

“Every time you speak, I can feel the world’s IQ lowering,” he retorts, crossing his arms. He only had a few drinks at Boris’s party a couple weeks ago. He is  _ not  _ an alcoholic. “Where’s my book?”

 

Hélène groans, throwing her head back, and he swears Marya’s eye twitched. “Oh my god, it’s on the fucking table! Right there! Do you need a new prescription?” Pierre strides over and grabs his book. He opens his mouth to tell her off, and then is promptly yelled at to fucking leave, she’s trying to get pussy, which is followed by Hélène getting hit with a pillow by an embarrassed Marya.

  
Pierre’s so shocked by the whole ordeal that it takes him all the way until he’s sitting down, curled up in his favorite chair, that he notices that this book is actually not  _ Of Mice and Men,  _ and is actually an old copy of  _ Animal Farm _ with Hélène’s name scratched into the cover, and he is suddenly filled with fear for his precious book, but there’s no way in hell he’s going back there.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr @oversaturated-ocean


End file.
